Not Really
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: When the family goes out to dinner Jackie is in for a surprise. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Not Really

"Hi, bad day?" Nick asked Jackie who walked through the door.

Jackie looked like she was going to drop from exhaustion.

"Not bad it was just sort of tough. The kids were a challenge today, they just didn't quit talking all day, it drove me nuts, I'd be giving them instructions and instead of listening to me they would just talk to their friends. By last recess I had had enough, they didn't get to go outside, I made them put their heads down all recess. They knew I was mad too because after recess was over they all told me they were sorry and gave me a hug, as if they were trying to make nice."

Nick laughed.

Jackie sighed

"I hate having to get strict, that is my least favorite part of my job."

"I know." Nick said.

It was the kids that missed their recess but it was their teacher who took it harder than they did as soon as she got home at night.

"Why do you feel bad about getting strict? It was their choice not to listen to you. Heck when I was little and my teachers had to get strict with the class the teacher seemed to enjoy it."

"I know, some teachers are just mean, but I'm not like that, I feel bad, I guess I'm just nice."

"You are nice, that's why the kids all gave you a hug afterwards and tried to make up with you, they knew what you did was warranted."

Jackie sighed

"I know, I just hope tomorrow they are back to their normal sweet selves, they have been so good all year, this is one of the best classes I've ever had, I'm not sure what happened today."

"Who knows, I'm sure they'll be back to being good tomorrow, they are probably afraid of you now." Nick said teasingly.

"Oh hush." Jackie said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm just going to get out of these shoes and get into my sweats." She answered.

"Ok, but don't forget we are meeting Catherine for dinner at that new restaurant tonight."

"Oh crap, I forgot all about that. Honey, do you think she'd mind if we took a rain check and did it another night, it's been a long day and I just don't feel much like going out tonight."

"I think we better go with her, she had a tough day too, a really tough case that really got to her." Nick said.

"Is she ok?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, but I do think she could use our company tonight." Nick told her.

"Ok, I'll go." Jackie said, immediately forgetting about her own work related issues.

"Good." Nick said with a smile.

A few hours later Nick and Jackie loaded the kids into the van and drove to the restaurant.

They beat Catherine to the restaurant so they decided to get a table.

A few minutes after having sat down at the table Jackie felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and screamed, it was not Catherine standing behind her.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Before I begin this chapter I would just like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter, things have been crazy busy and I just haven't gotten around to finishing it! I hope you are still interested in this!

"Jane, what are you doing here?" Jackie exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around her beloved mentor.

"Well, James (Jane's husband) is here on a business trip so I decided to take a couple days off and come with him."

"It's so good to see you." Jackie said.

"Likewise, are you surprised?" She asked.

"Yeah, shocked."

"Good, Nick did a good job then." Jane said as she looked over at Nick and gave him a grin.

"Nick? What does he have to do with any of this?" Jackie asked sounding confused as she looked from Jane back to Nick who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, we're not really meeting Catherine here." He confessed with a smile.

"You did good Nick, you got me, I didn't suspect anything." Jackie said.

Jane took a seat in the vacant chair next to Jackie.

"Where is James?" Jackie asked.

"He's in a meeting."

"Oh that sounds like fun." Jackie said sarcastically.

"He sounded really excited about it, not." Jane said with a grin.

Jackie laughed.

"I brought something for your kiddos." Jane said as she held up a plastic bag.

"You shouldn't have." Jackie scolded her friend.

"Yes I should have." Jane protested as she pulled 4 books out of the bag.

"The teacher in me couldn't resist in getting them books." Jane said as she handed one of the books to Jasmine.

"Oh petty." Jasmine said as she looked at the pretty pink flowers on the cover.

"What do you say?" Jackie asked her little girl.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jane told the child with a smile.

"Here you go Houston." Jane said as she handed Houston a book with a truck on it.

"He'll love that, he loves trucks." Jackie said.

"Fruck." Houston exclaimed happily.

"What?" Jane asked.

"Truck." Jackie quickly corrected.

"Oh, ok, I wasn't quite sure what he said." Jane said before she turned her attention to Houston.

"Say truck." Jane told the little boy as she really stressed the T sound.

"Fruck." Houston told her as he pointed to the truck on the cover of the book.

Jane laughed. "We'll work on that." She told him, giving up for the moment.

"Houston, say thank you." Jackie told him.

"Tank ooh, fruck."

Jane laughed "You're welcome."

"Here you go Johnna." Jane said as she passed Johnna her book.

"Tank ooh." Johnna said happily as she immediately started thumbing through the pages.

"You're welcome." Jane replied.

"And Karlie I didn't forget about you." Jane said as she pulled the last book out of the bag.

It was one of those books that have things for babies to feel in them. Instead of doing that however, the second Karlie got the book she stuck the corner of it in her mouth.

"I apparently should have gotten her a teething ring." Jane said with a laugh.

"Karlie, tell her that almost everything I can get my little hands on goes in my mouth." Jackie told the baby.

Karlie grinned as if she was eating up all the attention.

"I bet her germaphobe mother loves that uh?" Jane asked Jackie with a smirk.

Jackie laughed "Not so much." She told her.

"Dada come on." Jasmine suddenly said as she started pulling on Nick's arm.

"Where are we going?" Nick asked.

"Over dere." Jasmine said as she pointed at a fountain, the fountain was one where you throw a penny into it, and Jasmine loved doing that.

"Alright, come on." Nick said as he got up with her.

Johnna soon followed.

"Let's all go." Nick suggested.

Jackie and Jane stood up but Houston remained focused on his book.

"I'll stay with him, you guys go." Jane offered.

"I'll stay, you go." Jackie argued.

"I'll stay, go." Jane told Jackie.

Jackie knew better than to argue with her, so she got up and followed Nick.

Jackie trusted Jane completely, she was literally the nicest and most caring person Jackie knew, and kids adored her.

"Big fruck." Houston exclaimed as he pointed to a fire engine in the book.

He got so excited that he stood up on his chair.

"Yep that's a big truck, but you have to sit down, you'll fall and crack your head." Jane told him as she quickly grabbed his waist so the child wouldn't take a header.

Houston smiled at her as if he thought that possibility was hilarious.

"That wouldn't be funny." She told the child.

Houston grinned at her again, but this time it was a mischievous grin, as if to say,_ I'm going to see what will happen if I don't sit down. _

Jane gave him her strictest teacher look, and to her surprise it worked, Houston immediately plopped down on his seat.

Jane laughed

"Your mother must give you that look a lot." She told him.

Soon everyone else came back to the table.

"Your little guy is quite a character, isn't he?" Jane asked as Jackie sat back down.

"What'd he do?" Jackie asked.

"Oh nothing." Jane said.

"Hmm um, I'm not sure I'm buying that." Jackie told her.

Jane just laughed.

Jackie glanced at Houston who sat their quietly looking at his book.

"I'll take the day off tomorrow and we can go sightseeing." Jackie said to her mentor, changing the subject.

"Actually, I was hoping I could come see your classroom, I've come to visit you a few times since you moved here but it's always been in the summer so I've never seen your room, I'd love to come see it, if that's ok?"

"Of course it's ok, you're more than welcome there anytime, lord knows I've spent tons of time in your room."

"That's true, but mostly just to help me."

"That's not even close to true, you know that." Jackie said with a laugh.

"I'm pretty sure that is true though." Jane said.

Nick chuckled at the two women's banter.

"I wish I had the same relationship with my mentor that you do yours Jackie." He told her.

"What are you talking about, you love Grissom." Jackie told him.

"Yes I do, he was an awesome mentor, I learned so much from him and he always had my back but I also felt like I always had to prove myself to him, I don't think I ever felt comfortable enough with him to just banter, or jokingly argue with him like you two do. You guys can joke with each other about anything and neither of you get offended. That must be really nice."

"Well, we don't really like each other, we just pretend. When she was my student teacher I just pretended to like her so she would type stuff for me and so she'd take some of my recess duties when it was cold, and she pretended to like me so she'd be able to complete college and get her degree." Jane said jokingly.

"Yeah that's right, in reality I can't stand her." Jackie quipped back with a grin.

In all seriousness that couldn't be farther from the truth. Jackie adored her mentor, she was truly one of her best friends and the vast majority of things Jackie did as a teacher were things that Jane had taught her.

Jackie had been a teacher for several years now and she still called Jane all the time, sometimes asking her for advice about how to deal with things that happened at work, but other times she just called to catch up with her friend and the two would share countless stories about the hilarious things their students said.

"So what time do you want me to come in tomorrow?" Jane asked.

"Anytime you'd like." Jackie said.

"Well what time would work best for you?"

"We have music at 1:00, how about you come by then and that way I can show you my room, and after the kids come back you can meet them for a bit before they go home for the day? But it's totally up to you, you can come all day if you want."

"1:00 sounds good." Jane agreed.

After that had been settled they talked while they enjoyed their dinner and after dinner Nick and Jackie and the kids took her down to Fremont Street to show her around and after that they took her back to her hotel and then they went home because the kids were getting cranky, it was well past their bedtime.

The next day at school 1:00 finally rolled around and Jane arrived right on time. She got there just as Jackie had lined up her kids for music.

"Hi, make yourself right at home, I will be right back." Jackie told her with a smile.

Jackie then turned her attention back to her students who were all in a line at the door waiting to leave the room.

"Ok come on guys." Jackie said as she headed out of the classroom.

Some of the students gave Jane a curious look while others smiled and waved at her.

"Mrs. Stokes, who is that?" One little boy asked.

"I'll tell you after music." Jackie promised.

After she had dropped her kids off Jackie hurriedly went back to her room.

"Ok, hi." Jackie said as she walked back into the classroom.

"Hi, I recognize some stuff in here." Jane said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I bet you do. I stole a lot of ideas from you." Jackie quipped back.

"You seem to have a great group of kiddos this year, they sure were nice and quiet in line anyway." Jane told her.

"I do, they are great, one of the best ones I've had, although yesterday I had to put my foot down."

"I can't really see you doing that." Jane told her former student teacher.

"Oh yeah, I'm mean now." Jackie quipped.

"Yeah, right." Jane told her, not believing a word of that.

She loved Jackie, and she knew Jackie was a great teacher but she also knew that Jackie was a huge softie when it came to her students.

Jackie laughed.

"Hey, when they come back would you like to read them a story? They'd love that, for whatever reason they love it when guests read to them. Whenever Nick comes in they beg me to let him read them a story, but I think that's mainly because they think his accent is funny." Jackie said with a laugh.

"Well I think if they expect me to talk in a southern accent they will be really disappointed." Jane told her with a chuckle.

"That's probably true." Jackie agreed.

The kid's music time went by fast and before they knew it, it was time for Jackie to go pick up her students.

When she had gotten them back in the classroom she had them sit down at their desks and then she introduced Jane to the kids.

After she had done that Jackie had the students come sit down in the reading area of her classroom so Jane could read them a story.

"I expect you to show her the same amount of respect that you show me, that means your voices are off, your eyes are on her, and you are listening to the story, are we clear?" Jackie asked.

"Yes Mrs. Stokes." Some of the students said while others just vigorously shook their heads.

"Ok good." Jackie said.

She then turned her attention to Jane.

"Alright Mrs. Lester, take it away." She told her.

Jane nodded.

Jackie smiled and then went to the table in the back of the room to grade some papers. Jane smiled at the students, they were all sitting quietly, waiting for her to start.

"The title is called…" she began but before she could even finish the title a little girl's hand shot up.

"Good job raising your hand, what's your question?" Jane asked the little girl with a smile. "Could you read it in the same voice as Mrs. Stokes's husband, it's really funny when he reads to us." The little girl asked sweetly with a smile.

Jane looked over at Jackie who was trying mightily not to laugh.

"No sweetie, I don't think I can." Jane replied honestly.

"Why not?" The little girl asked sounding disappointed.

"Well I'm not from the same place as Mrs. Stokes's husband, which means my voice doesn't sound like that. But I'll try really hard to still make the story exciting, how's that sound?"

"That's sounds good." The little girl replied happily.

As Jane read the story the students sat nice and quiet, just as they had promised Jackie they would.

Jackie sat at the back table and watched her beloved mentor read to her students. The kids were engrossed in the story, hanging on every word that she said. Jackie's students had literally only known Jane for a matter of minutes and they already adored her.

"_She really is an awesome teacher, one day I hope I can be as good of a teacher as she is." _Jackie thought to herself.

Once Jane had finished the story Jackie came back to where Jane and all the kids sat.

"Ok boys and girls, we only have a few minutes until we have to start getting ready to go home but in the meantime I want you to grab a book and go read somewhere around the room with your buddy." (Buddy reading is simply reading with their partner that Jackie had assigned.)

"Yay." All the children cheered.

"But if it gets too loud you'll just have to read by yourselves, I'll give you one warning to quiet down and that's it, after that you'll be done with buddy reading." Jackie told them in a no nonsense tone.

The kids nodded their heads to indicate they understood.

"You may go." Jackie said and as soon as she said that the kids hurriedly went to the baskets of books in the corner of Jackie's classroom so they could choose what book they wanted to read with their buddy.

While the kids sat around quietly reading Jackie and Jane went to the back table to visit. Soon a little girl came up to the back table, Jackie had her back to her so she didn't see her, the little girl politely waited for Jackie to notice her.

"Jackie." Jane said as she nodded to the little girl.

Once she had Jackie's attention the little girl said "Mrs. Stokes, my buddy is gone today, I don't have anyone to read with."

"Oh that's right, Annabeth is gone today isn't she." Jackie said.

"Yeah." The little girl replied.

"Ok, let's see here Lily, why don't you go read with Annette and Brooklyn?" Jackie suggested.

"Ok." The little girl replied excitedly, happy that she didn't have to read by herself.

Jackie watched as Lily approached the two girls. Annette and Brooklyn smiled at her and then welcomed her into their group.

After that Jackie and Jane continued to visit but suddenly they heard a loud burst of laughter from the corner of the room.

Jackie stood up to see what was going on.

"Boys, that does not look like reading to me, that looks like messing around, not ok." Jackie scolded.

"Sorry Mrs. Stokes." Both of the culprits replied before immediately turning their attention back to the story.

Just a couple minutes later a little girl walked in with a box of cupcakes.

"Hi Amber." Jackie greeted with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Stokes." The little girl said back.

"One two three, eyes on." Jackie said to her students.

"You." All her students replied as they immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Yay." All of them cheered when they saw Amber standing there with the cupcakes, they knew they were going to get to sing their classroom birthday song and they loved it.

Jackie laughed

"Everyone stand up." She told them.

"Boys and girls this is Amber, she was in my class a couple years ago."

"Hi Amber." The kids replied.

The little girl waved and smiled at them.

"Ready guys?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah." All the kids replied excitedly.

"Ok, one, two, three." Jackie said and then everyone began singing, including Jane.

All of the students immediately stopped singing and stared at her.

"You know this song?" One of them finally asked sounding completely shocked.

"Yes, I do." She replied with a smile.

"Did Mrs. Stokes teach it to you?" Another child asked.

Jane looked over at Jackie and smiled.

"Yep." She told him.

"_Other way around." _Jackie thought to herself.

"Come on guys." Jackie said before she started singing again.

The kids followed Jackie's lead and finished the song.

After the song was over Amber looked at Jackie

"Here Mrs. Stokes." She said as she offered a cupcake to Jackie.

"No thank you sweetie, but happy birthday, here let me get you some candy." Jackie said as she went to her candy drawer and pulled out a few pieces.

"Thanks Mrs. Stokes." She said.

"You're welcome. Happy Birthday." Jackie told her again.

"Thanks." She said before she turned her attention to Jane.

"Do you want a cupcake?" She asked her.

"No thank you, but Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." Amber said and with one last smile at Jackie she left the room.

Jackie glanced at the clock.

"Ok boys and girls, it's time to put your books away so we can get ready to go home." Jackie told her students.

The students hurriedly put their books away and then started to get ready to leave for the day.

"I didn't know you stole that." Jane whispered to Jackie with a grin, referring to the birthday song.

Jackie grinned back at her "You don't mind do you?" Jackie asked.

"No, why would I?" Jane asked with a laugh.

"Just checking." Jackie told her.

Pretty soon all the kids were ready to be dismissed.

"Are you coming back on Monday?" One of the kids asked Jane.

"No I'm not but it was a lot of fun getting to come visit you guys today." Jane told the kids.

"How come you're not coming back?" A little girl asked.

"Well, I'm a teacher too, but I don't live in Las Vegas and on Monday I have to be back at my own school." Jane explained.

"Oh." The little girl simply said.

"Ok everyone it's time to line up." Jackie said.

Jackie led the kids outside and pretty soon each of them had gone home with their parents.

After that Jane helped Jackie grade papers and clean up around the classroom and after they were finished they just visited with one another.

When it was finally time for Jackie to go home the two women left the school together.

Jackie smiled as she walked to her car. She was so happy that her mentor came to visit her classroom and her students today, it reminded her of the good old days when she was student teaching.

Jackie missed her mentor, she wished that they got to see each other more frequently.

She was looking forward to getting to show Jane around Las Vegas over the weekend, it promised to be a lot of fun!

The End!

I would love story ideas. I don't have very many new ideas so some new ones would be awesome! Thanks for reading this story and as always I'd love a review!


End file.
